The invention is directed to the refurbishing of used ceramic electronic packages for reuse and particularly to the complete reverse manufacturing of laminated ceramic packages which have a plurality of separate layered conductors.
In the present state of the art of manufacturing laminated ceramic packages of which pin grid arrays are an example, and the like about 10% to 20% of the completed packages after adding the semi-conductor device are inoperative for various reasons and have to be discarded as unacceptable for intended use.
Presently there has not been an acceptable method for repairing these used laminated ceramic packages (pin grid arrays) for reuse of the unacceptable substrates contained therein and they are scraped for the recovery value of the precious metals plated thereon.
The economic cost of the substrates are quite high and the resulting high percentage of failure results in an increased cost of the acceptable end product which must necessarily include the cost of the scrapped units.
In order to increase the competitiveness of the use of laminated ceramic packages with other less expensive electronic packages the overall economic cost of laminated ceramic packages must necessarily be reduced to become competitive in the electronic industry. An inexpensive method for the refurbishing of a large percentage of laminated ceramic packages could decrease the necessity of scraping the unacceptable laminated ceramic packages and a very high percentage of those normally scraped packages could be reused.
There is presently no known industry acceptable method of refurbishing unacceptable laminated ceramic packages that do not have a lead frame with a tie bar. A satisfactory method for the refurbishing of salvaged laminated ceramic packages would find immediate acceptance in the electronic package manufacturing art.